The invention concerns a distributor for pasty material, comprising a pushbutton member with lateral distribution, the pushbutton member sliding with a rectilinear movement with respect to one or more guide means which are fixed with respect to the body of the distributor.
DE-A-3 122 330 describes a distributor of that type wherein the pushbutton member is provided with a distribution conduit having a lateral outlet, the pushbutton member being slidable axially with respect to a fixed part of the distributor and acting by virtue of the depression movement thereof on a return spring and on means for carrying the flow of pasty material. The external tubular skirt of the head of the distributor carries in its upper part an inclined portion which serves as a sealing abutment for the outlet orifice of the distribution conduit of the pushbutton member when the latter is released.
That inclined portion then masks the outlet orifice but it suffers from the disadvantage of not removing the residues of pasty material which may adhere to the distribution conduit in the vicinity of its orifice and which can then be troublesome, either because they subsequently prevent the disttributor from producing strands of pasty material which are of a regular shape, or because they result in an unattractive appearance, or because they prevent the cap from being easily fitted into place again or make it excessive messy.
The applicants sought to develop an improved distributor which does not suffer from those disadvantages.